


technology  in Hogwarts!? Party in the Pensieve.

by jeanette9a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when you just want to party to some good muggle music and you need to be creative on how you do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	technology  in Hogwarts!? Party in the Pensieve.

“Albus we can’t find the students! “said a frantic Minerva.

“don’t worry Minerva they are right here.” Albus gestures at his pensieve.

“what?” what would the whole student population do in there?” questioned Minerva.

“probably something arrogant potter cooked up.” Snape said snidely.

“In way, mister Potter just happened to mention my pensieve out loud when Miss Meyer was in the near bye.”

“Miss Meyer, she is one of the creative ravenclaws…” said Snape with a sneering tone.

“Well she is mostly harmless, after all the arrows on the floors help the first years out, even if they got to go the long route though. I still don’t know what she meant about it being just like ikea though.” Said Minerva.

“That still doesn’t explain why my house followed her in there.” Said Snape.

“That’s easy she invited all the students and they must have been curious.” Said Albus joyously.

“Albus I don’t believe they would stay for the duration of that if they didn’t get anything out of it.” Says snape suspisosly.

“she did mention that they have to stay for the whole party if they came in.” says Albus.

“so all the students are left unattended I there?!” said Snape furious.

“not at all Pomona, Flitwick and the other teachers are in there supervising. Says Albus.

“well that’s a relief.” Says Minerva.

Albus clapped his hands;” now that you two are here though we can join in the festivities’.”

“what” Minerva and Severus replied. 

Albus hurried help them in to the pensive.

And what greeted that was utter mayhem.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UI1KY4kPpok

“Albus this is Merlin be dammed rave party! Not to mention what have they done to my students” said Severus. (After all, when evening is in black light is hard knowing who, and you can let loose a little. )

“You are right my boy, no let me help you with your attire.” Says Albus helpfully as he transfigures their clothes to rave attire.

“I didn’t think I would see the day when Albus attire was balding in with a crowed.” Murmurs Minerva a bit distressed.

“Let join in the fun now, this is going to be a memorable party for sure. After all what other parties can you in someone’s memory.”

**Author's Note:**

> note there were not any illegal substrates at the party, they were just dancing to that genre of music.  
> and had costumes and effects similar. (they just came her to party to the untz untz sound...)
> 
> i make no proffit on this fanfiction. music mentioned and harry potter is not mine.


End file.
